1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a score information display apparatus suitable for a musical instrument karaoke apparatus, and in particular embodiments to a display apparatus for displaying score information.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical karaoke apparatus, lyrics of a song are displayed along with an accompaniment (e.g., a song) performed by the karaoke apparatus. Such a karaoke apparatus is capable of displaying the lyrics on a monitor and changing colors of the displayed characters of the lyrics in synchronism with the progress of the song. For those who either do not clearly remember the lyrics of the song or are not used to singing, this type of karaoke apparatus is helpful because these people can sing the song along with the accompaniment by keeping pace with the changing colors of the characters of the lyrics displayed on the monitor.
In recent years, a variety of musical instrument karaoke apparatuses have been proposed. A typical musical instrument karaoke apparatus can perform an accompaniment for a user so that the user can play a musical instrument as well as sing a song. However, none of the typical musical instrument karaoke apparatuses displays information on a monitor that allows a player to readily keep pace with the tempo of the accompaniment. Therefore, it is difficult for a beginner player, who is not used to playing the musical instrument, to make effective use of the musical instrument karaoke apparatus.